The present invention relates to an apparatus for signaling or sending signals indicative of elevator malfunctions.
There have been known prior apparatus for signaling elevator malfunctions. Certain elevator problems, when removed, require a self-hold relay circuit, for example, to be released, and at the same time the power supply should be switched on or a reset circuit in a control board energized. Under such conditions, the cause of failure is unknown,and the elevator remains out of service until service personnel from the maintenance company repair the elevator. Accordingly, the prior apparatus has suffered from a problem such that it takes a relatively long period of time before the elevator can be restored to service.